The Expressions That You Make
by KruezTexture
Summary: Kairi has never been noticed. Sora has never been called manly. Yuffie just wanted a new girl on the job. Riku was sick and tired of being superior. When they all meet what kind of romance will spark?
1. Objective

I write for the same reason I breath. To live.

Title: The Expressions That You Make

Authoress: Andria/Leon...KruezTexture

Chapter Name: Objective

Genre: Romance, Humor, Fluffiness

Warnings: Shounen-ai and Shoujo-ai

Rating: T for future sexual references and language.

Pairings: KairixYuffie and SoraxRiku centric but a lot of CloudxLeon in the backround. -

Disclaimer: I don't have time to write a silly poem for you all today. Sorry! Kingdom Hearts and staff are property of Square Enix.

_Begin Chapter Ichi_

_-If I keep watching_

_Behind this wall of glass_

_If I keep falling_

_Patience is departing fast_

_I. Don't. Want. To. Break._

_I. Don't. Want. To. Fall._

_So if my pieces shatter_

_It's all_

_Because of you_

_The expressions that you make_

_Are chains around my neck_

_And when I see you smile_

_That's the point where I'm a wreck_

_The point here I fall in_

_Is the point where you drown_

_And I don't want to break_

_Because of the expressions that you make-_

**3:30 P.M. Leonhart's Academy of Ballet and Dance, the entrance hall.**

Kairi had always been skinny as hell. It wasn't because she was bulimic or anything contrary to popular belief, she just didn't eat much and excercised her ass off.

But for the most part no one really noticed she was skinnier than the average girl or that she even existed for that matter. In fact, Kairi had grown up to 16 with only one single friend, her best friend Sora Harada.

If the children or the teachers are her old school had just looked harder at the pale girl they would have noticed how fit she was for dancing, how different she was from other adolescents.

But no one did and that sent her seething with rage for the average kid and trying hard to appear invisible so she wouldn't have to voice her eccentric opinions. She followed the rules with an almost nonchalant demeanor and kept out of peoples' ways on purpose.

Sometimes this resulted in Sora dubbing her "schizophrenic" but that was her. Kairi knew she was different from the beginning and so decided to go away to a dancing school with rather strict staff. Of course the teacher's never noticed her so they would've put her in a good position but if they had, they'd have seen her amazing potential.

Kairi, if possible, was the best dancer at her school, this much no one knew but her. Albeit she never tried to make anyone see that or how perfect her figure was for ballet. The red-head somehow managed to keep all this information locked up for only the most intelligent to see and once in a while someone would.

Like Yuffie or Riku, perhaps only Yuffie's part comes later on so let's start with Riku Masaki. He was gorgeous in his own way, alright the silver-haired young man was beyond beautiful and flawless in appearances sending females tumbling or collapsing in his presence.

Everyone made sure to say hello or goodbye to Riku at the dancer's academy, male or female, for love interest or friendship. Everyone but Kairi that is.

The young Masaki took note of this and began to watch the young woman a little more and oh did he see her potential. He noticed the beautiful, elegant grace any other person would have if they watched more closely.

Mind you, Riku didn;t hold great interest for girls in a romantic way and Kairi for anyone of any kind. Although she had been intimidated by a lesbian couple once so she figured she liked women if anything.

So one day after practice Riku decided he would talk to the talented, unseen girl for he was curious in a _completely platonic_ way. (All you KairixRiku fangirls/boys get the hell out of here! This is RikuxSora territory, thank you.)

As he strolled over to where the other was packing her stuff he was surprised at how tiny she was. Even though she was tall enough to be a ballerina she was small framed and not quite taller than the average person.

The silver-haired boy cleared his throat noisily, causing the red-head to look up. Kairi had cut her hair as close to a boy's cut at her mother would let a few years back and had kept the unruly style since.

"Yes?" She asked in low, collected voice.

"Sorry to bother you, Kairi is it?" A nod. "But I couldn't help but notice how talented you are in ballet, is there any reason why no one else seems to notice?" The younger girl gave him a sudden smile.

"So you've figured out my secret, eh?" She put a finger to her lips. "Don't count on telling anyone, their the ones who are stupid enough not to see." He laughed and nodded.

'This girl's pretty confident about her dancing skills.' "Want to go out for ice cream?" The words had come out before he could put them to a halt. The girl before him blinked in surprise.

"Sorry but I'm more prone to the other sex." She said blatantly.

"And I really must practice for the show tomorrow." Kairi swung her bag over her shoulder with ease and turned to leave but Riku stopped her.

"Look...I don't swing straight either and I wasn't really asking you out. You're just very intimidating, you leave an impression so I thought you might like to be friends..." A silver eyebrow went up, expecting an answer.

The Masaki charm _always_ worked. "Oh! In that case, sure. I can postpone practicing for later. But you have to pay, Sora stole all of my money.." Riku smiled a bit. "Sora?" He asked with a quirk of his lips.

She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, my best friend since preschool who drives me absolutely mad." The boy laughed in return as they walked down the path to his favorite ice cream place. "So do you have any interest in this Sora girl?"

(I know! I know! Silly Riku!)

With the look he received Riku put his hands out in front of him. "Sorry! Sorry! You were just so open about your sexuality, you know I though that..." Kairi started to guffaw suddenly. Something Riku hadn't seen her do before.

For most boys it would have been a pretty sight. "No, no it's just Sora-" Giggle. "-Is a boy!" She said finally. "A male boy?" Was Riku's surprised reply, green eyes blinking softly.

"Mmmmm.." The silver boy's face lit up, eyes getting a strange gleam. "How nice. And what a girly name he has." Kairi couldn't help but laugh a little again at this statement. It was so true.

"And I constantly tease him about it." They entered the ice cream parlor satisfied with one another as friends. And they really were from then on, the dancing duo. Wealthy, gorgeous, famous Riku and the unseen yet talented Kairi.

As they sat down to eat Riku gave into a wicked smile.

"So when do I get to meet this Sora?"

**4:00 P.M. The Harada Residence, Sora's bedroom.**

Sora Harada could be extremely lazy if he wanted to be. And since that bright Friday school had ended early, the brunet was sleeping soundly in his bedroom.

Funny, how large the bed looked around him even though it was only a full bed and he had peeked 16 already. Sky blue covers were thrown carelessly over Sora's tiny, tanned body.

His room was painted blue as his eyes, with a book shelf towering in one corner, a bed, a dresser, a keyboard and a sketching desk were positioned about his room.

Clothes scattered carelessly here and there, on top of things and under things. He was adorable beyond reason to say the least, not causing many people to act seriously around him.

Girls thought him cute but never really thought he was "hot" or "sexy".

_**Not that the feminine majority mattered.**_

But the males he knew simply forgot he was there for the most part or looked at him as a younger brother. So if someone were to ask Sora Harada about his love life he would simply tell them he was free.

The short boy had never really grown close to anyone but his mother, Kairi and maybe his cousin Cloud but they were all great exceptions as one was his mother, the other his best friend and last something of a role model.

A smile clouded over Sora's face as he sunk deeper into his little dream. Dream---People had finally noticed his artistic ability and decided to take him seriously.

The people of Destiny Isles made him king and let him pick from all the princes of the world.---End Dream. "Ring! Ring!" The cinnamon haired boy groaned and rolled off his bed, landing on the floor in a heap. "Ring! Ring!" A tanned hand clasped over his spongebob decorated phone.

"H'Lo?" He asked with a yawn. "Don't 'H'Lo' me, Sora Harada!" As soon as the stiff voice reached his ears, the blue eyes boy sat up straighter. Ugh, it was Kairi.

"Well, why not?" Sora questioned in an irritated voice. "You were supposed to pick me up from school today!" And the brunet remembered, 'Oh yeah, I have a car with which I promised to pick Kairi up with every wednesday and Friday.

"But your stupid school's all the way in _Traverse Town_, Kai!" He protested with lowering eyelids. "Stop complaining, you promised me! But anyway I'm out having ice cream with Riku, here so I can sort of thank you as the ice cream's free."

"Uh huh.." Wait-Kairi was having ice cream with a guy! A guy who wasn;t him. How odd. 'But you like females, well..at least..I thought.." The tiny boy had confused himself even more to the point that he managed to trip down the stairs and into his kitchen with the cordless phone.

He waved to his mom with a yawn who was bent over the table reading her horoscope. "No! Riku's my friend." Oh, that explained it ignoring the fact that Kairi never made friends. Sora shrugged to himself.

"So come pick us both up!" Sora nodded even if Kairi couldn't see and hung up. "Gotta go get Kai, mom." He received a ruffling of his hair.

Time to get going.

**4:20 P.M. Outside of the ice cream parlor we saw Kairi and Riku go into earlier.**

The small red car slid down the road and over to the front of 'Leonhart's Dancing Academy'. Then over the way to blue ice cream parlor called 'Peaches.' Which really didn't make sense.

It was comfortable looking though a tad old fashioned. Sora put his foot to the brake and whined as he scrambled out of his car. He was wearing a soft, green sweatshirt that was almost larger than he, himself with baggy blue shorts, high, ruffled socks and fat sneakers.

Of course the large clothes only made him look smaller and cuter than he already was. His light feet padded the concrete as he rushed over to 'Peaches'' door, it swung open revealing a giggling Kairi next to what Sora would like to call the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.

A sex god for all eyes to see was Riku Masaki through the young Harada's eyes. Icy, pale skin that ran smoothly over a perfect nose, azure eyes and beautiful lips. Lips that curved into a smirk after the eyes of the same person landed on Sora.

Something in Riku's mind screamed, 'Delicious! Delightful!' as he feast his eyes over the adorable boy standing int he doorway. "Oh hello Sora! This is Riku. Say hello."

Sora sighed, "'Lo Kai," He blushed a bit after wavering his glance back to the silver haired angel. "Ah.." Riku grabbed the younger boy's silk-skinned hand with his own soft one and held it with a sly smile.

"Hey Sora." He said letting go of the hand and turning to walk towards the red car. Sora sent Kairi a distressful look.

'Oh his voice.'

**4:55 P.M. On the road to yet another destination in Sora's red car**

After the brunet had dropped Kairi off at her house, Riku had chose to sit next to him in the front seats. "So..Um you live on Destiny Isles, then?" Sora asked trying to make conversation.

The angel blinked. "Mmmm.." He replied pressing his lips together. "Oh." The younger boy's cheeks were stained pink, this Riku took note of. He seemed to be a fairly smart boy for his age but Riku didn't know much about him.

It was strange, that the silver-haired boy had never been really attracted to _anyone_ before and suddenly he wanted this boy. Badly. Very badly. That wasn't exactly a good thing. Lord no. Odd really. "Your face is pink."

He teased before he could stop himself. This was normally how he acted around people, except his heart wasn't beating unusually out of pace when he bormally teased. "Ah..um.." Sora's face now turned bright red.

"Aw, now your a cherry." Young Masaki drawled his eyelids drooping with confidence. Not the shorter one had bubbled up rage. "Now it's redder than a tomato." Riku had to stop himself from poking the soft cheek.

That was it.

"What the hell if your problem? My face is red because I'm getting annoyed!" Sora yelled, staring at the road ahead. The older boy was taken aback. He blinked stupidly before laughing and twisting in his chair.

"Y-you're laughing at me? Sora huffed with an embarrassed glare. 'you are so immature!" He added. Riku laughed even harder at the adorable fluff ball that was Sora. "Me?" He said finally.

"Are you really allowed to drive this car? What are you 12?" Sora's cheeks puffed out. "For your information I am 16 years old!" Riku flashed a grin before shaking his head. "Hard to believe, you could be a midget."

Sora was like a puffer fish now. "That's it! Get out of my car!' He shooed Masaki with his hands, waving them at him angrily. "Get out-"

But the silver-haired prodigy cut him off by kissing him gently on the cheek with soft, warm lips.

"Bye shortie." Riku whispered into his ear before swinging the car door open and jogging down the block to what actually was his house.

Sora Harada was left in shock.

_-If I keep smiling_

_Will you go away?_

_If I keep crying_

_Will you leave today?_

_'Cause at the same time I'm on my knees_

_Begging you not to leave me, please_

_I see you laugh_

_I want to try_

_The wall is to high_

_It just won't break_

_The expressions that you make_

_Are chains around my neck_

_And when I see you smile_

_That's the point where I'm a wreck_

_The point here I fall in_

_Is the point where you drown_

_And I don't want to break_

_Because of the expressions that you make-_

_Finish Chapter Ichi_

_The Expressions That You Make_ was written in my sketch book actually, half at home half in school as most of my fics are written. I'm surprised to say this is my favorite fanfic so far. I Just seem to feel this one is better than the others. Much in fact. Tell me what you think.


	2. Talented

Dancing was living to Kairi. No, it was _a way of life_ for her.

Title: The Expressions That You Make

Authoress: Andria/Leon...KruezTexture

Chapter Name: Talent

Genre: Romance, Humor and hyper Clouds.

Warnings: Shoujo-ai and Shounen-ai

Rating: T most definitely for the idea of boyxboy bonking is A-Okay with me!

Pairings: KairixYuffie, SoraxRiku mostly but lots of CloudxLeon for your enjoyment too!

Disclaimer:

'Me no owneth Kingdom Hearts

And so I'll break it into parts

One for me and one for you

No, rewind

All for me and none for you

Oh how I wish that was true..'

_Begin Chapter Ni_

_**And you consider passivity a state of failure**_

_**Looking down on those 'less superior'.**_

_**That's why the air isn't good enough**_

_**For someone like you**_

_**So obviously when I aspire**_

_**To take hold of my desires**_

_**It's nothing compared to**_

_**Even when you just respire**_

_**You're a superficial guy**_

_**Who lives under the old saying**_

_**'An eye for an eye'.**_

_**You'll live the children praying**_

_**Even though you have so much to give**_

_**You are so much higher than that**_

6:00 P.M. The day after in front of our fanciful dancing academy

Opposites often attract and not always in a love-attraction, sometimes they attract and become friends and just friends. This did not often happen as two opposites could not normally stand one another for more than an hour or so but some did.

This was exactly the case with the two business partners who came to find Kairi. Yuffie positively hated that Squall Leonhart would walk around as if he had a ruler shoved way up that ass of his.

That and everything else about him. But still, maybe that was just the reason why she considered him her best friend. The times she would call at 3 o'clock in the morning and faces she would make to try and get a laugh out of him only irritated him to no end.

They were very opposite and yet alike to the point where they often got along working side by side. In fact so that Leon would respond to the calls and funny faces and would find time to talk with Yuffie.

He considered her something of a best friend. quite possibly the only friend he had. And neither one wanted anything deeper to form from that friendship.

They both just weren't interested besides the fact that they already had to many things on their hands. Dance recitals, concerts, plays and so on. Makes you wonder just what they did for a living.

Well Leon had been the owner of the famous dance company 'LL' since his father passed away and he went in his place. 'YL' later became the new name because Yuffie had come along and applied for manager of the business.

They handpicked people considered the best dancers (mostly ballerinas) in the world to train and travel all over the mainland performing. But for now they'd stay a few months in the ballet capital of the worlds, "Traverse Town.'

As Yuffie sucked in a deep breath and walked across a busy street she spotted her business partner and hurried over to him with a grin. Someone she knew.

"Squallie!" She whispered, knowing he hated being called Squall in any form much less a nickname. "Ready?" He merely grunted in return, a response the spiky-haired girl was all but not used to.

It was funny how someone of only 19 had come to be a famous manager fo a company alongside a 22 year old. Humorous indeed as Squall would often say how easy it must have been during the interview for the job.

He hadn't hosted them as he really preferred solitude and downtime to even meeting his employees, he trusted his assistant enough to make the choice.

And maybe he even thought of her as a younger sister (his assistant that is) when she wasn't checking him out or trying to flirt with him, that is. He wasn't even quite sure she was younger then him. Oh lord.

Yuffie flashed him a grin and turned to make an entrance in the auditorium of Leon's academy for dancing. It was hardly as cold here in the islands as it had been back at the coliseum but Leon was used to the heat as he had lived in Traverse Town for a few short years.

They were going to watch the play, 'Snow Maiden' performed by the top-grade students and chose to sit in the back where people wouldn't take great notice of them.

People often knew how the famous partners looked as 'YL' was considered the best in the world and there were a lot of dance fanatics on the mainland.

As Yuffie glanced around at the audience from the seat she had chosen only two people caught her eye and they were sitting together.

One was a young boy who had to only be 16, he had a serene look on his sun-baked face and beautiful bright eyes like a sky of never ending blue.

His hair was also abnormal but nonetheless just as beautiful as the rest of him, wild and spiky brunet locks defied gravity behind his head and two soft ear tails hung on either side of his adorable face.

He was laughing at a taller blond who was bouncing with excitement. This one looked like his hair was made of the sun, it's silky spikes fell this way and that giving him a spunky, eccentric look that contrasted well with his face and choice of clothes.

Yuffie looked over at Leon and back to the cute blond with a sly smile on her face. The two would meld together quite well, if only she could just introduce them.

Sadly she didn't know the blonde or the brunet at all. In fact she knew no one in the audience besides her best friend there. Of course she knew Leon was interested in men, besides preferring girls herself this was her best friend here!

And so she concluded it was time to play matchmaker. Somehow she's have to become friends with the bouncy blond, somehow..

Well the young boy must have been related to the blond so find someone who knows him and then get introduced to the young boy who would introduce her to the blonde!

Yay for planning Yuffie!

But why was she going to take such great risks (huge exaggeration but hey we're in _Yuffie's_ mind here.) for someone she had never met before.

Ohohoho, because Yuffie had had a meeting with fate once and so she just knew this blonde was destined for her Squallie Wuallie. She noticed his eyes close as he leaned back in the chair and thought, 'That is just like him to sleep.'

With a sigh, she shook her head as the light's began to dim. The ballet was about to begin.

6:30 P.M The show begun long ago.

Leon massaged his temples with his long, dark-skinned fingers before raking them through the softness of his hair. He wasn't a big ballet fan.

I know, I know that sounds so strange considering what he does for a living but he didn't exactly have a choice. His family had said take this job or we will disown you and basically they did disown him even though he took the job.

The only reason he was still in the profession now was because 1, he was working the one person he considered a friend besides this one friend he had had in elementary excluding the fact that he hadn't seen that same kid since the 4th grade and 2, he really frickin' needed the money.

His current living courters was in 'Traverse Town' where 'YL' (Did I mention this stands for Yuffie and Leon?) was staying for a few months but he had lived all over the mainland by now.

It was no joke that he was rich and famous but he could care less about fans or his profession even as long as he still had fresh food and a nice apartment he was A-okay no matter the job.

See most people choose their job because they have skills and enjoy that profession but Leon..Leon hardly enjoyed anything so it was good that he had this job even if he had 0 skills in dancing.

It was good money.

Now Yuffie was slightly different story she was chosen because she had been a dancer all her life and could see potential very easily. She was perfect for manager for the company as she could watch over the employees and make sure they did their job correctly and danced well.

Anyway back to our present situation. This show was boring the hell out of Leon. Albeit this school was fairly high class and named after him, the dancers weren't really all that great.

He could tell and Yuffie had whispered something to him a few minutes ago about the ballerinas sucking. Instead of paying attention to the show now, he was watching the crowd to see what kind of people came to see these things.

Some of them had large spray-painted signs with 'Go So-and-so' or 'You rock -Insert Name Here-'. But not many people, most were high class rich snobs not entirely unlike Leon's family themselves.

He didn't hold the highest respect for anyone so the amount of money you had didn't matter to him. Leon was bad with first appearances on his side but judged others fairly well and quickly.

His grey eyes traveled over the audience until they finally landed on a young blond man. The grey orbs widened at this sight. The blond was nothing short of entrancing, his light skin was framed by golden tresses falling into his blue eyes as he talked animatedly with a brunet boy who still looked to be in junior high.

(Heh, Sowa-poo)

He blinked at first stunned that there was someone so angelic who existed on this earth and caught himself staring. Strange, he had _never_ had any interest in a person before.

Not even platonic-ally.

He just hadn't.

It was as simple as that. Yuffie was someone he had grown to become attached to over years of her trying to befriend him and working with her. For most other people that hadn't worked.

Finally, the blue gaze of the man met with Leon's own and the older man narrowed his eyes. With a light flush the other looked away.

Why was he embarrassed?

6:32 Over to the section that Cloud and Sora have perched themselves in.

Cloud Strife looked down at his younger cousin with a smile. He was glad Sora and Kairi had invited him to the play, it had been ages since he's seen the Harada family (Which he considered Kairi part of.) they were his favorite relatives.

Especially because when Sora was younger, Cloud used to give him lessons in surfing. Then the Haradas had moved to a different island and young Strife was left to himself.

Now that he had finally been given the chance to see his cousin again they couldn't stop conversing about everything. Of course a few years back Cloud had given Sora the talk about sexual orientation to which the younger boy pondered until he finally decided he liked boys better.

And the elder man didn't mind as that was how their family usually was with the males.

Mrs. Harada, whose husband had died, really didn't seem to mind either as Cloud had once brought his old boyfriend Sephiroth to their house and she had gushed about their relationship, wanting every detail.

The blond man sighed.

Sephiroth who had died in a surfing accident three years ago.

But the blue eyed man had gotten himself past the depression stage and had moved on with his life. He was after all Cloud, the intelligent but bubbly young surfing prodigy.

Sora grinned at him and pointed at Kairi who had finally taken place on the dance floor. There were a lot of girls ahead of her but none who were nearly as good as the red-head was. He smiled and glanced around as he felt eyes on him.

Then he noticed the stoic brunet man whose grey eyes were suddenly locked with his. He had to stop himself from yelping at the bored but irritated man who could only be described in three words,

drop

dead

sexy.

But when the sexy man's eyes suddenly narrowed and his lips twisted into a frown Cloud looked down feeling his face heat up. He had been staring. But who wouldn't at that sight?

Oh what he would give to have that man to call his own. Cloud sighed, this always happened, he was always attracted to people he didn't know.

Sadly.

6:35 now to the lovely brunet who can't get his mind off of a certain "sex-god".

Sora looked over at Cloud who seemed to be embarrassed about something and shrugged to himself. He didn't mind the silence, it gave him time to think about what Riku had done the day before.

Well, he had thought about it all of the previous night until somewhere around 3 in the morning. Damnit, why did he have to be the one feeling like this? But the boy was just so-so confusing!

It confused Sora more to think about confusion but he was already confused because Riku was so confusing and-ARGH! He shook his thoughts quickly and began to survey the stage for Kairi but instead he saw Riku.

Riku Masaki moving to the beat of the music in a rhythmic but still appropriate way of dancing ballet. And it really was a wonderful sight to see after all of the other ugly ballerinas who had danced across the stage.

Blech.

Suddenly those green eyes met his. But Riku didn't falter or stop dancing he just smirked that evil smirk and Sora had to remind himself to breath. It didn't work very well and Cloud had to wave air into his face so he wouldn't pass out.

Damn sex-god.

6:40 and back to Yuffie.

**_BORING!_**

The only good dancer on the floor was a silver haired boy whom Yuffie already knew to be fabulous at ballet. Riku Masaki, the famous, rich dancer.

That sounded funny coming from her own mind considering she was rich and famous but she didn't bask in the fact or do anything vain.

Actually the boy didn't much either but he had a very conceited way of speaking that wasn't about money or fame. He just was an angel on earth to many people.

Yuffie shrugged to herself, she didn't mind conceit she'd be talking to him later about joining the team but damnit! That was one person, _one_ person to add.

That was it!

She groaned and slapped a hand to her face before noticing a particular girl ont he dance floor. A particularly talented young red-head who was hidden by the other dancers.

She was good. Very good. Better then good. Better then great. She was beautiful. Her grace and style complimented her good looks and thinness.

And so Yuffie decided. I want this girl on the team. I want her and that is all there is to it.

A smile crossed her face.

_Finis Chapter ni!_

Mehe! Finally the second chapter of TETYM in up and ready to go! I only got one review for the first chapter, it makes me a little sad. In my opinion this is my favorite story that I've written thus far. - Please comment!

Lubbers,

Andria/Leon


	3. Inspiration

To Sora sleeping in was like a day at the spa. Only better.

Title: The Expressions That You Make

Authoress: Andria/Leon...KruezTexture

Chapter Name: Inspiration

Genre: Humor, Romance, Lovey-dovey slash!

Warnings: BoyxBoy _aand_ GirlxGirl

Rating: I kindly point to where the rating is at the top::points:

Pairings: Kairi with Yuffie, Sora with his Riku and last but not least a bit of Cloud snuggling Leon.

Disclaimer: Ah Kingdom Hearts is property of someone who is not me. Sad as it is.

I apologize profusely for the shortness of this chapter, TETYM was supposed to be long!

_Begin chapter San_

_All I want to ask myself_

_Is what are you waiting for?_

_I comply for an inch of comfort_

_Sympathy is my only companion_

_And the screaming inside_

_Doesn't want to go away_

_Is there no where else_

_For it to stay?_

_I feel like a cinerarium_

_A place for ashes to go_

_When they feel the need_

_And I could get up and move_

_If I wanted to_

_But I always hesitate_

_And fall all the way back down_

Yuffie's dark eyes followed every move Kairi's body made, darting this way and that. She was so focused that she failed to notice the faces Leon was making as he, himself stared at someone with interest.

A certain blond man who loved surfing more than air that is. Yuffie was so wrapped up in amazement she forgot about matchmaking plans!

The show would come to an end soon, Yuffie knew but still she watched on with growing respect and amazement. She hadn't found someone this entrancing since her first time viewing a dancer.

Which had been a long time ago. Her eyes glittered with newfound interest and her fingers shook with excitement. Very inch of her skin and mind was aching to find out more about this dancing girl.

The tiny red-head who had managed to capture the "Great Ballerina Yuffie"'s attention. When the silky golden curtains finally swung closed Yuffie jumped onto the balls of her feet and her hands banged together with the rest of the merrily clapping crowd.

Not because as many would guess she thought the ballet was good in general but rather because of one single dancer. I don't want to lead you in the wrong direction here as the narrator, almost no one could capture Yuffie's full attention even for just a second in time.

In fact most people acquainted with the eccentric woman had belief that she lived in her own odd little world. What kind of woman's best friend is a stoic business man with no sense of humor anyway?

One ballet student theorized that along with the punk and gangster stereotypes and categories people were put into there were Yuffie's. Whether or not that is true is impossible to tell.

No one is quite sure.

When she was young she had called herself a dancing ninja and posted pictures of weapons and sea horses on her walls. And of course the pictures clashed horribly.

Her family had always known she was out of the ordinary but accepted her nonetheless. And that was before she became big and wealthy, famous all around the mainland.

She walked around the people in the crowds and toward the stage with a grin on her face. At first a few security guards stopped her from going backstage but then she politely told them who she was and what she wanted.

One scurried off like an excited rabbit to tell the school dance manager whilst the other stared unblinkingly at her face. Yuffie looked out into the seats of the audience once again and giggled at the look she found on Leon's gorgeous face.

He hated being left behind or feeling inferior and that is exactly how she'd gone about doing this. "How dare you take it upon yourself?" Mocked a falsetto voice in the back of her mind.

The man returned to his partner's side panting and trying to catch his breath. "Ms. Daidouji will be with you shortly." He said between breaths. She raised an elegant black brow but smiled softly.

Then a dark haired woman in her thirties with a pale but pretty face appeared next to the guards. She had a worn frown across her face and her curly hair was pulled back in a severe bun that pulled her cheek bones higher.

Yuffie held out a hand in greeting which was taken lightly in return. Ms. Daidouji took a breath and smiled a little. "Have you decided on any of our students? We take pride in our children's talents here at Traverse and many of them look up to 'YL'."

Yuffie held up a lone hand to stop her from lecturing. "Yes, I understand you quite well miss and yes I have decided." The strict looking woman relaxed her shoulders and seemed relieved that she didn't have to go on.

It looked as if she had ben talking all through the night. "Mr. Leonhart and I will take two of your students." Ms. Daidouji was pleasantly surprised. "Two? Well, who might they be?"

Yuffie 'tsked' and faced the crowd again with a far away look in her chocolate eyes. "Riku Masaki," She stated with a pause to welcome the 'Of course' she knew Ms. Daidouji would reply with.

"And the other, a girl, I don't know the name just what she looked like from my view. A petite sort of girl, pale skin, bright red hair and a perfect figure." It was funny how Yuffie's demeanor changed to business-like suddenly.

The severe woman standing in front of her contemplated this information. "I'm not quite sure who it is you are taking about." Yuffie nodded to show she understood and squinted through the crowds of people to try and find the red head.

The girl walked by with a brunet boy and Yuffie yelped and pointed, "Oi! You girl!" Ms. Talent whipped around and made eye contact with her. Ski blue eyes, clear though without a trace of clouds. "Me?"

It was a sweet voice, too and Yuffie had to nod again when the girl pointed to herself.

She walked over with a confused expression. Yuffie almost had to step back with surprise, the girl was prettier then she had ben expecting up close.

Her face was heart shaped with a pointed chin and smooth jaw. She wore a cotton yellow shirt over a dark blue jean skirt and high black boots. It was a wonder no people were turning around to stare at her beauty.

And the boy beside her whom she had been walking with was the same boy who she had seen with Leon's new love! He was even more adorable now that she could see from a close view.

Ms. Daidouji cocked her head to the side and blinked. "This girl? Hmm, Kairi is your name am I correct? Kairi Fujisaki?" The red-head nodded briefly and gave Yuffie a weird look. "Are you sure this is what Mr. Leonhart wants as well?"

Asked the serious woman. "I make the decisions around here, thank you ma'am." She grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her away from the turning glances.

"Okay how to put this, I am the manager of a dancing company that you might or might not have heard of. We take students from around the world, train and put on ballets with them.

From Traverse Town we have picked Riku Masaki and you." The red-head blinked, "Me? You're picking me? But I'm no one! I can understand Riku but why me?" Yuffie sighed.

"Because you were even better than stupid Masaki on the stage." Her blue eyes looked startled. "Thanks I guess..." The brunette nodded. "It's a pleasure to have you on the crew.

You are allowed to bring along two friends as we travel around the mainland but that is all. Blah, blah, blah there are a lot of rules to cover but I don't do that crap, ask Mr. Leonhart tomorrow when we come to pick you up, okay?"

Kairi was starting to notice Yuffie's oddness but she was one to take difference and like it. "Just give me your address so we can pick you up." She nodded and scribbled it down on the back of the gum wrapper Yuffie handed her.

"Alright then, I will be seeing you!" Yuffie bounced away with a contented look on her face, leaving a still shocked Kairi behind. Sora bounded over with a look of concern on his face.

"What happened?"

Only one thought was going through Kairi's head.

'Who am I going to bring other then Sora?'

-Let us stroll over to the other side of the large play room now to our blond surfer-

Cloud looked down at his hands, knowing the blush across his cheeks was already forming. Leon was staring at a picture not far at all from Mr. Strife's head.

The blond of course just thought the sexy brunet was looking at the painting, he had no idea Leon was secretly spying on him but did indeed think Leon's appearance deserved quite an award.

Yuffie's business partner walked stiffly over to where the blond was and Cloud being the clumsy person he was, turned and bumped straight into him almost full-force.

Leon whipped his head around to face the new object of his affections and only with a deep scowl. Mr. Strife put on a weak smile.

"Um, sorry?"

_I am the ground you step on _

_A faceless hero to confide in_

_I am no falling star_

_Just the cause of every fall out,_

_Apparently_

_Aching to stand up_

_Get off my feet_

_I am a false sense of empathy_

_It is no fairy tale_

_My words aren't coated with glucose_

_Because my voice is too small_

_There is no integrity_

_Like a gnat on the wall at_

_Times I mean nothing_

_But don't forget _

_There's always someone to pick up the pieces_

_And put people back together_

_When needed once again_

_Finis Chapter San!_

I bet you all know what's coming next! That's Squall for you. I really do hope you liked this chapter and I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, I haven't been at home much at all. That's my best excuse. I had already written this chapter but never typed it up because I never had a computer in front of me. I'm so glad Yuffie finally talked with Kairi! The last name Daidouji is from '_Card Captor Sakura'_ and can be spelled with to i's, if you squint hard enough at my words I explain her to look like an older Tomoyo. Can anyone guess who else Kairi's going to bring along with her other than Sora?

Look for the next!

Andria


	4. Perparation

Riku told Kairi he liked looking at Sora. Kairi gave Riku a picture os Sora when he was a wee little boy. Riku treasured it. Not that he _really liked_ Sora or anything.

Title: The Expressions That You Make

Authoress: Andria/Leon..KruezTexture

Chapter Name: Preparation

Genre: Humor, Romance and all that slash.

Warnings: Femmslash and Slashy slash.

Rating: T! 

Pairings: Kairi/Yuffie, Sora/Riku & Cloud/Leon..Yesh...

Disclaimer: Sadly Square Enix owns Kingdom Heawts. Very , very sadly. But Christmas is coming soon. I should buy myself something big...

Again, this chapter isn't very long. But that's because I'm replying to reviews at the end!

_Being Chapter Shi_

_(Unfortunately, I haven't written a poem that goes with this chapter so I'll just put some random song lyrics here.._

_"The World", composer: Yuki Kaijura, does not belong to me.)_

You are here alone again

In your sweet insanity

All too calm, you hide yourself from reality

Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?

When all the world turns away to leave you lonely

The fields are filled with desires

All voices crying for freedom

But all in vain they will fade away

There's only you to answer you, forever

Riku stared out of the window of his family limousine. He watched as the people filed out from the play/ballet, on by one, talking and laughing. It was 6:00 P.M., early for the end of a show but it gave him time to think.

Yuffie had managed to tell him (Not quite as politely as she had with Kairi) that he was one of the two chosen. Of course Riku Masaki could only have been expecting such. His mother and father would be quite pleased to find out. If he ever told them. The silver-haired prodigy was trying hard to keep from talking to his parents.

The egotistical, rich, selfish people that he knew they were. Not to say that all of his own high and mighty attitude was an act. But he didn't put it on because he was wealthy, he put it on because he knew he was intelligent, talented and gorgeous.

His blue-green eyes flickered as Sora, Kairi and Cloud chose that moment to stroll out of the ponderous auditorium. Sora was laughing about something, a pinkish color rising in his cheeks, hair blowing in the wind as he walked. He was turned, facing Kairi and the tall blond.

Riku decided being adamant on the subject of a certain Harada was alright. Everyone would have to deal with it.

Kairi had told him Sora's cousin was coming and by appearances, Riku could guess that the blond was said cousin. Sora hugged the cozy looking sweater around his upper body tighter to himself as they walked farther.

He turned his head to glance around at the people surrounding them.

His eyes met Riku's. A small smile formed on the elder boy's lips.

Sora blushed crimson and looked away.

Beautiful.

-At the Fujisaki household-

Kairi paced back and forth in her room, eyebrow twitching with nervousness. This was so unexpected. She, the unseen girl of the year was being asked to join the most famous ballet group on the mainland. Big step.

It was like winning best dancer of the year at school, except..better! But damnit, it was all happening too fast! She dug her pale fingers deep into her scalp and growled with frustration. What to do, what to pack, whom to choose? Too many questions for a 16 year old girl.

There was a sudden knock at her door.

"Kairi dear," Her mother said. "Sora's here to see you."

Kairi grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was in this case, a pillow and screamed into it, squeezing her eyes shut. Her fists clenched the bed sheets as she tried to squint at her memories to a time where something this big had happened. Blank.

"Um, Kai?" It was Sora's voice. She raised her red-head of hair and turned to scowl at him. "No offense or anything but shouldn't you be um, happy?" The brunet inquired with an arched brow. Eye twitch.

"Happy? Happy, Sora? I have no fecking clue what the hell I'm going to do! What should I wear? This is the first time I've been concerned about anything in my life! This is huge and you're telling me I should be happy?" He gave her a bemused look. "Actually, yes."

She slapped a hand to her forehead. "You are so, so..ugh Harada." Such words only made him grin. "I have nothing in my closet to wear, everything is..wacky! What else should I bring? _Who_ else should I bring? Why did they pick me? Why does that black-haired girl have to be so cute?"

Sora giggled.

"Somebody's having a bit of a break down." He paused to glance at her closet. "Now, look I figured most of this out already in my head.." She blinked. "Yes, Kai I can plan ahead _sometimes_." Glare. "Besides me who I know you counted on bringing, you could bring Cloud!"

That didn't sound too bad, Cloud was really nice and although a bit too hyper at times, very funny. "And for clothes, we'll just have to go shopping!" Now that was an idea. She cocked her head to the side. "I only have about 40 dollars?" The red-head added. A finger was placed on Sora's tiny lips.

"Your mom!" Actually this was quite possible. Kairi's mother had been dying to take her shopping for some new clothes for a long time. She thought the "rags" in her daughter's closet were too boyish. Of course Kairi had only worn them because, well, she didn't want to turn out like all the other girls at her academy.

That idea made her very, very sad. With a hint of a smile crossing her face for the first time in an hour, she turned and bounded down the stairs. "Mo-om!" She called in a singsong voice.

An auburn head popped up in front of her, a gentle smile gracing her mother's face. "Yes, dear?" Kairi smiled sweetly, "I have no clothes to wear on my trip -yes she had told her mother- would you mind taking me and Sora to the mall for some clothes?"

Mrs. Fujisaki waved her hand, "Of course not dear. Take this money too, alright?" Two nice 100 dollar bills were slipped into the red-head's pocket. "Thanks!"

She ran back up to get Sora.

Shopping time.

-Four and a half hours later-

(The mall closed at 11:30 or so)

There were bags under Sora's usually bright blue eyes, which had faded a bit because he was so tired. Shopping with Kairi, he decided, was fun at the beginning but tragic toward the end.

Together they had picked out, six pairs of pants; 3 sets of jeans, 2 cargo and one dress pair, 9 tops; 2 soft, lacy blouses, 4 dark colored tank tops, 1 big, blue T-shirt, amazingly (To Sora's surprise) a camisole, and 4 pairs of shoes; 2 sets of sneakers/running shoes and 2 pair of dress shoes.

When the red-head had made a turn toward the undergarment section, Sora had yelped and dragged her int he opposite direction.

"The only time I will ever go shopping for clothes with you again," He told her, dropping 3 full bags of clothes on the Fujisaki's counter and earning himself a glare. "Is if I have a death wish."

Even the older female was yawning, she sat down on her living room couch and shut her eyes. "But I managed to get so much done." She said. The brunet plopped down next to her, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling.

"Bet it was all for that black-haired girl, huh?" A furious blush spread across Kairi's cheeks. "Maybe." She squeaked out, not opening her eyes. Sora laughed, "So Are you going to bring Cloudie?" He asked, turning to look at her.

Now she smiled. "Probably, I don't have anyone else, mom has to stay. Why don't you call him and ask if he'd like to join us on this amazing adventure." He took out his cell phone.

"Can do."

-The next morning-

Cloud was overjoyed at the idea of traveling around the mainland with Kairi, Sora and YL. The only problem in this case was the sexy man. Big problem.

:Flashback of the cliffhanger conversation from last chapter:

"Watch where your going, idiot." Leon muttered, eyes narrowed,

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "I, uh," There was a funny feeling at the pit of his stomach that was making him sweat profusely. "Didn't see you there, sorry again."

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "Because sorry is going to fix my shirt?" When the blond had bumped into Mr. Leonhart he had spilled his Punch all over, the older man's blue shirt.

The surfer scrunched his nose up. "At least I have the decency to apologize! Boy is someone grumpy today!"

This made Leon all the more angry. "I'm not the one bumping into people." He drawled coolly.

Cloud glared. "I'm not the one making fun of people because they lost their balance!"

"Oh is that what happened?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think so, blondie."

"What is your problem?"

"Oh, don't mind him, he's like that all of the time." Another, more female voice cut in. Yuffie surveyed the blond, realizing he was the one from earlier and grinned. It seemed as though Leon had found him on his own. "Oh, uh, well.." Cloud said, taking a liking to the floor suddenly.

"I got out of hand I guess." He said with a sheepish grin. "It's just, your friend is pretty mean."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "I know. Don't worry I'm not mad at you, just him."

Cloud laughed a little, turning his eyes back to Leon who was sneering.

"I'm Yuffie, I work for YL and you are?"

The blond jumped. "Oh um, YL, the famous dancing company like thing?"

Leon snorted. "Doesn't even know how to use proper English."

A scowl. "Excuse me-"

"Be a nice boy, Squallie and let him introduce himself. I've already picked our candidates. Riku Masaki and Kairi Fujisaki." Yuffie cut in with a sigh,

Cloud's eyes widened. "You're picking Kairi?" He asked, surprised. Nobody noticed that girl.

"Mmm..hmm. You know her?" The black-haired girl asked interestedly.

"I'm Cloud Strife, her uh, best friend's cousin."

"Strife huh?" Leon said, all sorts of thoughts running through his mind.

:End the loverly flashback:

_End Chapter Shi_

In blinded mind you are singing

A glorious hallelujah

The distant flutter of angels

They're all too far, too far to reach for you

I am here alone again

In my sweet serenity

Hoping you will ever find me in any place

I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain

In my voice, far away to eternity

Finally! I go the next chapter up.. Not much to say for this one. Kind of boring, I know. Love those lyrics.

Replies to reviews:

Chapter Ichi

**kmwsweetness**: I'll try and keep it cute for the next few chapters! Thanks!

**Falaphesian**: Not sure if you noticed, but you are by far my favourite author in the KH section. It is so schweet to get a review from your favourite author. Amazing, really. I am glad you like it! Actually, I have noticed how hard it is to find good shoujo-ai, _anywhere!_ There are a few times where I found the most fabulous little oneshots but that's about it. Your fanfics are a huge exception. I try for descriptive, certainly not adorable but thank you anyway! It's just as nice to hear. In my opinion, this fic is a little too wordy. In most cases I'm not a huge fan of Kairi because you're right she is the antagonist but that doesn't mean I hated her in the video game. It's just the way others portray her. That's good to hear, that she's unique, after all who's the main character?

(Thank you muchly for the poetry note. I did feel great after reading that.)

Chapter Ni

**AirbenderSora**: I see you've found my other fanfic. Now I have been comforted. I tried to make it humorous here and there.

**Elly Yuki**: Ah, my most dedicated reviewer! I have a pretty writing style? That's a new one. I don't normally change much in my fanfics I'm just really lazy so I never get to typing them. In case you hadn't noticed none of my fanfics have a _real_ plot. That's my problem, I can't figure out what to write for the next chapter. TETYM is the only fic that has a future, I think. Poor dear, don't wallow in your flaws, perfect them! I'm sure you'll become a really good writer after that. And indeed, I refuse to give up. Thank you.

**Killer Goldfish**: Hello Jax! Long time no see. Of course you can call me Frenchtoast, I did make the nickname up. Fwanks, I enjoyed making the little poems. 

**Jenni Kunoichi**::Is glomped: It seems I'm not the only one in a good mood after posting this! Has not stopped there.

**Falaphesian**: Yet another long and lovely review from you. I do enjoy reading these. Productive? Oh, you make me laugh. The ball is going to fall off the table soon because as you can see everything is getting a bit out of hand. I do like it that way. Yay, indeed. Yuffers is a great character, I just had to make her the best possible in this. Well, Cloud and Leon are back round characters, you know? So I had to leave them back there. Sometimes too much information makes the story boring. (Oh no Yuffie couldn't **_not_** notice Kairi or everything would be ruined! It's the point of the entire story. )

:I glompeth thee:

Chapter San

**AirbenderSora**: It's nice to know you liked it.

**Jeck**: Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you liked the newest installment! I love it too!

**Falaphesian**: You are on a roll with your reviews! Yes of course it's Cloud. Who else? We all know Leon needs to meet Cloud over and over so they can fall helplessly in love. A really odd sort of love. I like your use of clams. 3 Oh thank you for understanding! A fellow writer would, I'm sure but my updating is ridiculous. One of my fics has been on hiatus even though I've finished writing it on paper. Lazy, I am. Now I am giddy, though. A new chapter means new reviews! Always figuring out how to make it better. mmm..I especially love long chapters. Sorry this wasn't exactly under such a category. Yesh, Yuffie and her gum wrappers are so _sour. _

(P.S. Thank you for the newest chapter of 'My Oh My' I'm beginning to love that story more than air.)

**sephiroth999souleater**: Your penname is very interesting. Thanks for the review.

**Elly Yuki**: Right you are, my friend! I'm a huge fan of CCS of course. Yes, I noticed they were alike but here I wanted Tomoyo to be more strict and stoic-like. It fits the story better.

**smartpants**: I apologize for being so lazy. -- I suck at updating.


	5. Overture

Leon liked to hang around at pretzel stands and make fun of the people who walked by. Sometimes Yuffie would join him.

Title: The Expressions That You Make

Authoress: Andria/Leon…KruezTexture

Chapter Name: Overture

Genre: Comedy, Luffle and mucho /.

Warnings: Language, shounen and shoujo-ai.

Rating: Teenagers and up, darling.

Pairings: Kairi/Yuiffie, Sora/Riku and finally Leon/Cloud.

Disclaimer: Nyah, one day I will own KH. Just not today.

(I have inserted little (oOo) things in between the spots. Yep.)

(oOo)

Hey little sister what have you done  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
Hey little sister who's your superman  
Hey little sister who's the one you want  
Hey little sister shot gun!

It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

Hey little sister who is your with  
Hey little sister what's your vice and wish?  
Hey little sister shot gun (oh yeah)  
Hey little sister who's your superman  
Hey little sister shot gun!

It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

(Pick it up)

Take me back home

Hey little sister what have you done  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I let you go for so long

It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

There is nothin' fair in this world  
There is nothin' safe in this world  
And there's nothin' sure in this world  
And there's nothin' pure in this world  
Look for something left in this world  
Start again

Come on  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again

(oOo)

Kairi held her largest red duffel bag tightly to her chest, pale fingers curling around the edges almost protectively. Her light eyes had found the windows of Leon's small silver car and hadn't left them since.

And it was just like her to fall into quiet at a moment like that.

A cloud had drifted over her mind and enveloped her in a reverie, actually. She was just pondering over had happened or maybe even _seemed_ to happen over the past few days, it seemed so unreal. 'YL' just shows up, recognizes her talent and pulls her out of her secluded world, a world that she was happy in. Well, no. Scratch that. A world she was miserable in devoid a few people.

That's why at the current minute she wasn't staring at the _back_ window in resentment. Instead she was grazing every house they passed with her irises and taking in the atmosphere for perhaps the last time. For a while, at least. But half of her gaze was begging her mind to turn to Yuffie, not that she was about to be that obvious.

Sora, meanwhile, was very quiet at her side, not exactly mourning the loss of the Destiny Isles he had always resided in either.

Of course, the small brunette would miss his mother but he wouldn't miss the "stereotypical island" and everything in it that surrounded him every morning to night. Change just might be the best thing for him and Kairi.

Even if it included that sexy and evil thing that was Riku. But, god, he didn't want his thoughts to drift back to that guy. He just…rrgh. He was so mad yet had a feeling if the silver-haired dancer showed up at his side at any moment asking for a round in his bed he would agree all too readily.

Out of the corner of his eye, (oh, so alike are the best friends) he watched Yuffie straighten her skirt and glance hesitantly back at them from the passenger seat.

"Sora…" His best friend whispered slowly across the cloth middle seat.

He turned to her and raised his eyebrows enthusiastically, "Hm?"

Kairi seemed to pause here, a concerned expression flitting through her features, "Are you sure this is okay?"

The eldest Harada son shot her a huge, boy-like grin, "I'm pretty selfish, Kai. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to. You know that, stupid."

A smile broke out on her face as well. She linked hands with him, "I love you, you petite, unselfish, homosexual thing you." There hands looked right in one another's. Like a brother's and a sister's might.

Leon refrained from snorting in the front as he turned the steering wheel, ears perking at their soft conversation. He hated to admit it but it seemed his business partner had made a perfect choice. Thinking, he glanced over at her and when she didn't turn, nudged her leg with his foot. When she finally looked up at him through heavy eyelids he tilted his head toward the two best friends, "Looks like you might have to get through big shoes in order to get your heroine, Yuffie."

She shoved at his shoulder, "Sshh. You're the one who's supposed to get embarrassed when people mention love even lightly. Not the great ballerina Yuffie!"

The dance master cocked a dark brow and continued driving. With something of a frown on his lips he replied, "You mean, nudnik, if I was capable of love. Let alone if I met anyone worthy of such an emotion.

Yuffie rolled her eye. _He loves **them** already_.

(oOo)

When they finally arrived at the studio Riku was already present, punctual and perfect as ever. He had one hand on the floor and the other holding him up, leaning his back against the cold side of the dance building.

Leon didn't even spare him a glance (did he even notice he was there?) as he stalked into the huge building.

Sora did, though. He peered over at the silver-haired sex god as discreetly as possible, in a way that would have made him smirk had he noticed, before grabbing Kairi's hands and scurrying in after Leon.

Our most wild character here dropped in to visit, being the girl she was, and frowned down at Riku, "Come on, lover boy, and don't get cocky. Sora isn't here for you to romp, he's Kairi's guest."

He laughed and let her pull him up, "First, it isn't my fault I was born fabulous, you'd understand were you in my place. And second, don't you worry, soon enough that will be what Sora hangs around for." Oh, he hoped. Those damn blue eyes…

The dark-haired woman popped a piece of bubble gum into her mouth, "Riku, darling, I wouldn't want to be you if the only other choice was Billy Idol." She moved ahead, skipping up the stairs as she normally would.

Considering she was Yuffie.

Riku stared after her and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "But you _like_ Billy Idol, his pictures are all over your car. I've seen it."

Yuffie shrugged, "Yeah, so?" There was something amused about the look on her face, but she was mostly worried about the way her heart was pounding five times faster than usual at the mere thought of Kairi being in the next room over.

He sighed, just shaking his head and stepping up the stairs wearily, only the slightest bit happy because he'd soon be seeing Sora. (alright, freaking everyone in this story is alike) And hopefully in a bed somewhere.

'God, 'Riku', his subconscious began, 'you and you're perverted mind.' He smiled. Well, maybe not in a bed.

(oOo)

"Ms. Kairi", Leon stated coldly as they sat about in the auditorium, "where and who might your other guest be?"

Sora cracked up in the corner, just imagining all of the things that could of cause "the other guest" to run late like this. His girl friend on the other hand just stood and frowned thoughtfully, "Well, he likes to make an entrance, I suppose. Although nothing extravagant like our Riku."

Riku held a smug look on his face, eyes drifting from one person to another, mostly on the current objects of his affections.

-who was trying very hard not to squeak and shout for him to look ANYWHERE else.

The girl owner of 'YL''s partner in crime was just glaring at everyone, his facial expression just daring anyone to bother him. Because god, this was not going as planned. All they could do was sit and do well, nothing until that other guest came, but the asshole whomever he or she was just decided to _not show up_.

Yuffie was admiring the cuteness that was Kairi, on the other hand. She felt content to just linger.

Suddenly, the front doors to the auditorium burst open to divulge the man from the front desk ushering a tall blonde guy inside. It was the same pretty man from –

Leon's glare increased by 50 degrees or so while Sora jumped up and ran to the surfer-like blonde. He jumped about and began to chatter with his older cousin ten feet away like no tomorrow.

Riku sat now, in a state of mild confusion, "Alright, who is that obviously hated by Leon but hugging my Sora man?"

Said brunette shouted, "CLOOOUUUUUUDDD!" To answer this inquiry albeit not purposely, and bounded at him, tackling him to the ground. Why he had to do this after already talking and bouncing from those ten feet, we may never know. It might be because Sora is just an all around idiot. But we all love him a little too much to say that.

Kairi just smiled with raised red brows, "Jealous of Sora's cousin are we Riku?"

His dark and bemused expression faded, replaced with amusement, "Oh, well, yes. If he gets to touch him like that and have Sora jump on him and the like."

She laughed and stole a glance at the two.

Cloud was ruffling Sora's hair and spouting nonsense, loud and clear as ever, secretly looking at that angry Leon guy. "Sora," The blonde whispered, leaning down low, "why's that creepy guy here?"

His cousin looked startled, "You mean Riku? 'Cause he really shouldn't be here, he's just ugh and stuff – "

"No," Cloud hesitated, "the guy with the longer hair and the leather pants." Okay, so those weren't exactly creepy. Not the way they fit him.

Sora's eyes traveled over to Leon and he shrugged, not really caring, "One of the owners of the group we're going to go around the world with. He's pretty strict, that's all I know."

Mr. Strife jumped and smacked his head, groaning, "I knew it was too good to be true!"

Sora gave him a confused frown.

"Ah, let me explain…"

(oOo)

"What the hell is that blonde idiot doing here?" Leon asked Yuffie in a huffy breath, quite angry at the prospect of hanging around that man for longer than a second. (yet his libido was a okay)

She was smirking inwardly at the fact that her good friend never had these sorts of reactions. He was always rather stoic and into that whole "nonchalant" behavior, ignoring people louder and clumsier than he. Well, pretty much ignoring everyone. Dance students who bothered him, professors who bothered him besides Yuffie the Special, herself.

They had known each other for so long it had become habit to pick up an extra 1/4 of chicken at Boston Market and reaction to say, "Leon/Yuffie and I _blah blah blah_." A very comfortable relationship to possess. Or rather a cool guy/girl to have beside them.

She merely stuffed a piece of pita bread that she'd been carrying around for god knows how long or what reason in her mouth and gave him a "?" look in reply.

"You mean to say, your little girlfriend chose to bring that – " He pointed at Cloud vigorously, "as her second guest on our little 'learning experience'?"

Yuffie nodded, "I think I like him." She grinned, "He's extra bouncy, like my hair." A hand was lifted to pat this dark, cropped hair she had always had.

"Well, I," He pointed to his chest, "refuse to travel with this…this…thing!"

The shorthaired girl scurried off, "I'm gunna go say hi."

Leon smacked his forehead and let out a long breath. "Think of the fucking anger management classes. Think." (um, no wonder he's stoic?) He took a seat on the lightwood stage, under the bright lights and stared out at the grown horde of people.

The Kairi girl – she would have to do. It was really odd that he hadn't noticed her talent the night of the show that held her more radiant and spectacular than ever when Yuffie had. He prided himself on being able to find skill in even the tiniest of crevices. It looked like someone was out to prove him wrong.

So finally, a bit bored with his thoughts, Leon jumped down from the stage, his eyes drawing a straight line to that gorgeous blonde. "We'll see how well this one can play," He murmured.

Cloud blinked up at him with eyes similar to Sora's as he walked over. In a way, though, those eyes were completely different. Because they were more mature, they seemed like they had seen much, much more. And maybe that was what Riku liked so much about Sora, his childish naivety and innocence and the way he seemed to care more about what others thought than of himself no matter how selfish he claimed to be, just like a boy. But more of a beautiful, grown boy.

The brunette shook his thoughts and gave him a cold stare, "As long as you are traveling with us there shall be: no dillydallying, no running off without permission, no one in others dorms after midnight, ergo no sleepovers, no objections and no horseplay."

By that time Riku, Sora and Kairi seemed to have noticed him speaking and turned to listen.

Cloud frowned, "And?"

Leon glared back, unhappy with how little he was affecting this one, And, I'm pretty sure you'll be the one to break them, seeing as you seem so keen to anger me. Agreeing to come and all." He refrained from giving a haughty sniff and twisted his earrings for distraction.

Cloud's frown grew larger, he pulled Kairi over to his side and whispered, "Why do we have to put up with this guy?"

The redhead gave him an amused smile and eyes Yuffie, "Oh, common Cloud, he's perfectly tolerable." She watched as he grumbled under his breath and flattened out his shirt, self-consciously.

"ALRIGHT!" Yuffie shouted, eyes gleaming with mirth and impatience. "Let's get to the point instead of laying around on our butts and arguing like first graders."

Leon wasn't much bothered.

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Um, Yuffie, is it alright if I call you that?" Receiving a nod he continued, "Yuffie, you were just –"

"No. No I was not. Your eyes were lying to you _I_ was not lazing around. Nuu!" She replied in a singsong voice so no one could tell if she was serious or not. Everyone grew silent before Sora spoke up again, "But Yuffie you just –"

"Quiet Sora. You're interrupting the many processes of the brain. Like relaxing, preparing, imagining yourself as a ballerina and chewing gum."

Sora gaped before giving Kairi a look that said, 'Good luck marrying someone this odd, Kai.' But all in all he did like Yuffie. She was a pull from the norm. Very funny indeed. Not like Riku. He just had to be -

Kairi just sighed at how misunderstood everyone's interests seemed to be.

(oOo)

I apologize a thousand times for the lack of update but I have at least four fanfiction accounts (I know I shouldn't…) and a new fictionpress account and um, everything's gone haywire. Please, please, please say you enjoyed the chapter and tell me any ideas for future happenings/events.

I adore you all!

Oh and…

Yes, that was a Billy Idol song at the top. White Wedding and all that. It's a good song, you should totally check that out – wait don't. I feel like an advertisement. D Um, I changed Leon a bit from his completely impassive nature because it was ruining the chapter. His social skills do still suck, though. And I felt that the hate/love thing was waay to cliché so Sora's already got the hots for Riku and vice versa (of course) it will just take them a while to get there. Yuffie's going to be a little shy since this is only like, her first or second crush/love so be patient. I have a feeling Cloud and Leon will be the last to bonk. What they have is way to little so far.

Hopefully this chapter was enough to satisfy you!

3


End file.
